


The Best Late Birthday Gift

by Shimadamada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And then they go to dinner after the concert, F/M, I should have made a Mei pun but I didn't, Idk what they're called, Lúcio is super chill n stuff, Probably Olive Garden cause who doesn't like that place?, Reinhardt's just there as a body guard/bounder, Shame on me, They talk about pets a lot, like a lot, lot lot lot, oops this was really long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimadamada/pseuds/Shimadamada
Summary: Mei is Lúcio's biggest fan by far. Lúcio happens to have a concert in the area two days after her birthday, but it's, as thought to be, sold out. Lena tracks down the DJ to get her friend into the concert. The two directly meet and talk to Lúcio, Mei giggling a lot. And I mean a lot.





	The Best Late Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be much shorter. But I got really into it and wrote this in like an hour and a half wow okay.

Mei was over at her best friend Lena’s house for the night. It was Mei’s birthday that day and Lena said that it was a surprise slumber party, which got a laugh out of the both of them.

 

“Hi, ‘luv!” Lena says excitedly as she lets Mei in, closing the door after her.

 

“Hey,” the other replies. 

 

“What do you wanna do first? We could watch a movie and eat mountains of junk food, or we could play a board game, a card game, a video game, we could..,” Lena stops the hurricane coming out of her as she actually stops to think “I heard that that Lúcio guy is having a concert here in two days, aren’t you a big fan of him?” Lena says with a big smile as Mei’s face lights up at the mention of the DJ.

 

“Yes! Yes of course I am! He has the coolest music, and it’s not even just his music, it’s- it’s everything about him that makes him the coolest guy in the celebrity world!” Mei says over enthusiastically.

 

Lena doesn’t stop her friend when she keeps chitter chattering about the DJ “He’s got those super cool skates that he says can ride on walls if he wanted to! And did you hear about that thing that happened soon after his last concert? There was an attack nearby and he was there as well- maybe they were after him?- but he saved some little girl who had been crushed under part of one of those big, big buildings! His music healed her, there was a whole thing about it on the news for like an entire week!”

 

They’ve made it into Lena’s bedroom by now, both sitting on the bed “He’s a real live superhero, Lena! A superhero! And he’s so upbeat all the time like his music, so chill in the worst situations. Like, if someone were to come try and tell him his music is bad he wouldn’t care, he’d just say something like “I’m sorry you don’t like my music,” and that’s it!” Mei’s face is red from barely breathing in between sentences.

 

Lena giggles, putting her hand on her friend’s shoulder “Calm down, Mei! You’re not even breathing anymore!” As if this was a new revelation to the other, she sucks in a deep breath. “You seem to really like that Lúcio guy, do you reckon there’s still tickets somehow? Even though it’s in two days.”

 

“Probably not.., but that’s still good because it’s all sold out, meaning loads of people would be there!”

 

“Say, on a scale of one to ten how much do you like him? One is lowest, ten highest.” Lena says.

 

“It wouldn’t even fit on the scale.” Mei says, a huge grin plastered on her face.

 

Lena hums in thought before taking a childish approach to her question “Do you like, like him?”

 

Mei squeaks a little at the question, her face turning red “I-I- I guess so, but I know that I’ll probably never even see him in the flesh! I don’t want to be one of those fourth graders who cry their brains out when their favorite star suddenly has a girlfriend or whatever!”

 

Lena giggles again “At least you can accept the truth. Best of both worlds, yeah? You like him a lot, so you can revel in that, and then you also know and accept that it more than likely wouldn’t happen, so you’ll never get crushed if he were to start dating someone or something like that.”

 

“Yeah!” Mei says, then turns the question around to Lena “Do you “like, like” anyone?” She says, emphasizing Lena’s own word choice from before.

 

“I think so..? You know that Emily girl in the grade above us, yeah? She’s gorgeous and I don’t understand why some dude hasn’t already tried to take her, honestly!”

 

Mei squeals, clapping her hands “That means you have a chance, Lena! Have you ever talked to her before?”

 

Lena’s hand goes to the back of her head “Well.., no.”

 

“Then when summer’s over you get your butt over to her and start talking to her! Or I’ll make you do it myself! If there’s someone in this world you actually have a chance to be with, and you like her enough, I’ll go to the ends of the earth to make it happen if I have to!” Mei replies.

 

Lena chuckles at her enthusiasm about it “Uh, golly, thanks Mei! I don’t know what I’d do without you, honestly.” And then Lena had an idea. It was a longshot but it might work.

 

“Aww! That’s what friends are for!” Mei squashes Lena into a big, friendly, bear hug.

 

“So anyway.., wanna watch something on Netflix?” Lena changes the subject so they don’t waste away the entire night talking about Lúcio and Emily.

 

\---

 

Lena had walked with Mei to her house for two reasons, though one was unknown to Mei. The one that she knew was because they hadn’t seen each other much so far that summer. The reason she didn’t know?

 

Walking down the street some more, Lena unlocks her phone and scrolls through local news. Sure enough something about Lúcio was up there, about how his concert was going to be there the next night. It would be the first time he’d ever held one near this place, so people were really excited.

 

Using her brain, Lena has to assume Lúcio is somewhere in the city by now if the thing goes down tomorrow. He’d probably be at a hotel or something, so she walks around an area cluttered with hotels, looking for any sign if the DJ was there.

 

She didn’t have any luck for a straight hour or two, but she was to determined to give up now. She wanted to faint when she finally found the man, not believing she actually did. Well, there was a crowd around him, but from what she’s heard about Lúcio he likes to converse with his fans. That meant if she hung around the clusterfuck of fans she’ll get her own chance that’ll make or break her entire day and probably the next. So she does just that.

 

“Yo, Lúcio!” She says when the crowd had decimated to just her and two others for the time being.

 

The DJ smiles at her and returns the greeting “Hey there!”

 

“Can I ask you something? It’s really important and I’ve been wandering around the streets for hours to find and ask you this.” Lena says, sounding slightly desperate.

 

Lúcio laughs a little before he replies “Yeah, sure. Lay it on me.”

 

“So I’ve got a friend, yeah? Her name’s Mei-Ling, we call her Mei. She’s a huge, huge fan and she’s completely obsessed with you- that’s an understatement. Yesterday was her birthday and she was over at my house and she told me she has a big ol’ crush on you. So I was wondering if- and I know it’s sold out and all, but it’d mean so, so much to her if you could do something to get her into the front of the audience. She thinks she’ll never get to meet you in person and I want to prove her wrong. That anything can happen if you put your mind to it!” Lena finally finishes her mini speech justifying the request.

 

Lúcio seems to think about it for a moment, Lena unknowingly holding her breath, letting it out when he replies “Yeah, I’d be real glad to do that for you two! What I can do is get her through from back stage, but I’ll need a picture of her so that one of the bouncers back there will know to let you and her in.”

 

Lena pulls out her phone again and finds a picture that Mei had taken with her phone a few summers ago. They had been at a pool party, Mei had stolen her phone, and took a selfie with herself in half the picture, Lena confusedly in the background, and their other friend Fareeha next to Mei with a huge grin on her face, looking back at the confused Lena. She smiled a little when she looked at it, then spun it around to show the DJ, “This one’s got both of us in it. Mei’s the one holding the phone.”

 

Going for the quickest way to do this, a picture is taken of the picture on Lena’s phone. She puts it away again afterwards then says “Thank you so much, Lúcio! She’ll be so happy, you won’t even believe it ‘till you see it!”

 

“No problem! She’ll never forget this birthday.” Lúcio jokes before having to turn his attention to someone else.

 

\---

 

“Where are we going? It’s like,” Mei looked at the time on her phone “ almost 7pm, Lena.”

 

“Oh, you’ll see! It’s a late birthday surprise.”

 

“Hey, isn’t that where they’re holding the concert?” Mei asks, eyes glued to the flashing lights.

 

“Yeah, it is!” Lena replies as they skirt around the place to the building behind.

 

“Is this secretly the filming of one of those undercover cop shows? Lurking around in the night sounds like something they’d do.” Mei says, laughing a little.

 

“That’d be cool, but nah.” Lena says as she stops in front of a door, “Taa-daa! I brought you to a metal door!”

 

Mei laughs again and says “Oh thank you, how did you know this was what I’ve always wanted?”

 

“What’s even better is knocking on the door!” Lena says as she slides herself behind Mei, slightly pushing her towards the door “Because who doesn’t like to knock on metal doors?”

 

“You’re real good at not being suspicious.” Mei says, sticking her tongue out at her for a moment before investing her attention to the door again. She raises a fist to the door, hesitates for a moment, then knocks on it three times. The sound echoes through the alley, sounding almost melodic.

 

The door opens and Mei has to crane her neck up to look at the guy properly. (COUGHreinhardtCOUGH) “Oh, hello there! You’re Mei, correct?”

 

Mei glances at Lena in confusion for a moment before looking back at him “Yes?”

 

He steps aside, motioning the two inside with a smile on his face at Mei’s cluelessness. Lena pushes Mei into the room, the other closing the door behind them and locking it again. “You know where we are?” Lena says excitedly.

 

Mei scans the room a million miles a minute “Are we-”

 

Lena cuts her off before she can even propose a thought “Yes! I spent like three hours yesterday to get you back here!”

 

“Oh my god Lena, you didn’t!”

 

“I did!”

 

“Why!? You’re the best friend ever, Lena!” She crushes Lena in a hug again, bouncing on her feet slightly.

 

“We’ll be in the front row just before the concert starts.” Lena informs her so she knows what’ll happen.

 

Before long someone brings them out to the front of the crowd. Even Lena is surprised by two seats that are empty in the dead center of the very first row. One was decked out in a gold embroidered, silver nameplate resting in the seat that had Mei’s name on it. When turned around it said “Happy birthday!” followed by Lucio’s signature and his symbol of the frog.

 

Mei picks it up and stares at it for a moment, a smile creeping along her face before she turns to Lena and starts laughing from excitement. They sit in the seats, Mei bouncing and chattering to Lena as she quietly listened to her friend.

 

When Lúcio finally steps onto the stage the crowd roars, echoing in whistling, clapping, and cheering. Lúcio waits until most of it has died down before he speaks into his mic. “Hello everyone! I’m happy I’ve finally made it here for a concert, you’ve been waiting for one for too long. But not anymore!” The crowd starts cheering again.

 

“But before we can start I want a very special person to join me up here.” Lúcio looks down at Mei who looks like she’s about to explode. As he walks towards the edge of the stage, he crouches down and holds out a hand to her, “Mei-Ling Zhou, would you like to join me on stage?” If you thought Lúcio’s smile was big, Mei’s was even bigger as she took his hand and was pulled up to the stage.

 

The crowd roared to life again, Lúcio speaking louder to be heard over them this time “It was her birthday two days ago and she’s surely my biggest fan out there. Wish her a happy birthday!”

 

Everyone in the entire vicinity managed to quickly sing in sync the “Happy Birthday” song to Mei. Lúcio still had her hand in his own, so he raised her hand high in the air. Mei looked like she was about to faint as she watched Lúcio with starry eyes, constantly giggling to herself.

 

He lowered their arms and took his hand away, pressing a button on his mic while the crowd was still being loud. When he spoke only Mei and the few close enough could hear him, as he had turned the mic off “You and your friend come backstage afterwards, alright?” He says with a smile.

 

Mei couldn’t respond verbally if she wanted to, so she hugs him instead. When she stepped away from him again he had turned his mic back on as the crowd settled down again. Mei remained at his side the rest of the concert, singing along to any lyrics there may be in some of the songs, or tapping her feet to the rest of it.

 

The concert itself lasted about an hour and a half, ending at around 8:40pm. Mei and Lena hung around later as Lúcio had himself busied by people in the crowd who had come up front to talk to him after the concert. By 9:13 the last of them were gone.

 

Lúcio clapped his hands together in satisfaction before spinning himself around to face the two girls behind him on the stage “Alright, I don’t have anything I have to do for the next few days before I’ve got to head over to Egypt. So for now, how about we get something to eat? It’ll be my treat.”

 

Mei enthusiastically nods her head yes, Lena elbowing her side and answering for both of them “We’d be glad to!”

 

\---

 

They had just been seated at the restaurant they had chosen, people’s stares lingering on the DJ in surprise. Lena sat next to the wall, Mei beside her, and Lúcio was in the center of the opposite side of the booth.

 

Mei finally worked up enough courage to actually speak to Lúcio, though at first it was a little squeak before she formed actual words “I can’t believe it’s you! Lúcio! Talking to me and my friend! Oh my god I love your music. It’s even better because it can heal people too. And you’re such a cool person-”

 

Lena jabs an elbow into Mei’s shoulder, laughing a little as it cut Mei off.

 

Lúcio laughs as well “I’m no different than anyone else, we’re all people after all. At the end of the day we’re all in the animal kingdom.”

 

“No! You’re better than anyone I’ve ever met!” Mei protests.

 

“No, no. If anything you’re better. You’re the most bubbly person I’ve met in a long, long time.”

 

Mei subconsciously covers her face with her hands as she giggles. Lena found it quite amusing how Mei’s reactions were like a roller coaster. A moment ago she was protesting, now she’s flustered.

 

“Say, I feel like you’re someone I can trust enough with this.” Lúcio starts “Since you’re ‘such a big fan’ how about I give you the number to my personal cell? That’ll be my birthday gift to you! You can call or text whenever you want.”

 

“R-Really?” Mei says, bouncing in her seat again.

 

“Of course! Let me see your phone for a sec,” Mei unlocks her phone and slides it across the table towards him. He studies the phone’s case; a blue cat case with little ears, whiskers, and even a tail. He puts himself in it, then adding Mei to his own, then hands her phone back saying “Cute case, you like cats?”

 

Mei giggles before she responds “Cats are the best!” Lúcio laughs as he shows her a picture of his cat “I’ve got a cat myself. He’s called Ruben.”

 

Lena and Mei can’t help but “Aww,” at the cat. 

 

He turns his phone back around and swipes at the screen a few times before showing another picture of Ruben, “In this one he had just trashed the entire kitchen, as you can see in the background.” the DJ chuckles at that memory, and how engaged the girls were because of his troublesome cat.

 

“My dog does that and tries to eat it.” Lena said, shaking her head slightly.

 

Mei scrolls through her phone and finds a picture of her two cats, spinning it around to show Lúcio “The all white one is Snowflake and the white and black one is Socks!”

 

“How old are they?” Lúcio asks as Mei looks for another picture of one of the cats. 

 

“Snowflake is around 4 and Socks is 8. Oh! Here’s one with just Snowflake. She got herself tangled in a ball of yarn, it was so cute!” Mei giggles.

 

Lúcio chuckles at the picture as Mei turns it around to find yet again another. She turns it back around with Socks as the prime subject, he had a little sombrero and a moustache “This was his Halloween costume a few years back! If I recall he at the moustache!”

 

The three start laughing at that thought. Lena joins into the shenanigans by showing a picture of her dog Chloe with her belly up in the air, tongue lolling out to the side. (The reason these are so specific is because all these animals I’ve known in my real life and these are actual pictures of them that I’m looking through, hahahawhat)

 

“You know,” Lúcio starts as he looks at Lena’s picture “I wish I could have a dog, but I’m constantly the move. Dogs need time invested in them, right? Cats not as much.”

 

“Yeah, they can get stir crazy if you don’t let them outside often.” The table went quiet for a minute or two.

 

“Lúcio?” Mei asks.

 

Lúcio looks over at her “Yeah?”

 

“C-Can we be friends?” She says as if it’s the hardest thing she’s ever had to say in her life.

 

Chuckling, Lúcio replies “In my book we’re already friends.” Mei squeals a little, hiding her face again.

 

\---

 

It was nearly midnight when they finally left the restaurant. The three stopped and stood under a light post on the sidewalk.

 

“It’s really late, so we should probably part ways.” Lúcio says, looking at the time on his phone for a brief second. Lena yawns as if for extra emphasis.

 

“O-Okay!” Mei says.

 

“But I’m serious, Mei. You ever want to talk to me go ahead. Maybe I’ll be able to do a concert here again?” Lúcio says with a grin and a little wink only Mei caught, Lena to busy rubbing her eyes.

 

Mei starts giggling once again before she replies “I will! I-I hope you’ll be able to come back here again soon!”

 

“I hope so too. But I’ll be here for a few more days with nothing to do.” Lúcio says “Meetup here again tomorrow? At, uh, 8?”

 

“Yes! Okay! I’ll be there!” Mei says clapping her hands together in the midst of her giddiness.

 

Lúcio went the opposite way from the two girls as the left for the night. Lena looks at Mei with a huge grin “Sounds like you may or may not have just got yourself a huge ticket to your dream!”

 

Mei laughs, then looks behind them to see Lúcio still in sight. She pulls out her phone and texts him “i already miss u :(“ and they hear the DJ laugh from behind them.


End file.
